Headphones
by Ms. May
Summary: I got bored and decided to write about some of Karkat's thoughts on his bus ride to school. BTW it's not really in norwegion


So first of all this isn't a humanstuck. Not at all, I was just supremely board in my Communications exam and decided that I would spend that time being constructive. This is the result. I finally realized I do not have any discipline which is why this will not be a humanstuck, because I would write the first three chapters and then give up. Or ten. It just depends . . . anyway, all the kids and trolls are humans and they're riding the bus to school. BTW there's a distinction between headphones and ear buds. Headphones are the things that are the headband ones.

You can tell a lot about a person by their headphones. It tells you more about them than the clothes they wear, the way they talk or the shoes on their feet. Take the fuckass across the aisle from you for example. One ear bud is yellow, the other is black, and they're the newest and best tech you could find as far as listening devices go. Simon's headphones even come from a retractable case, like a yoyo, so they don't get tangled. On the diagonal in front of you and to your right Nina sits with her hello Kitty headphones in. To her right Eliot has his great big black headphones on. They're the kind with the massive padded amps that only come in solid black.

You promptly receive a whap on the back of the head from the girl in the seat behind you. This quickly breaks your train of thought and you wheel around in your seat and sit on your knees so that you can see over the back of the seat easily. The two of you exchange unpleasantries for a while. Teresa was always very good at getting under your skin, but you liked it in a sort of twisted way. Around her neck she wore a pair of bright red headphones with teal dragon designs on them. The girl to her left laughs tossing her messy blond hair behind her shoulder and giving you a poisonous look from behind circle glasses. A single spider headphone is in her ear and the cord leading to her shiny black iPhone (which she probably stole) looks like it was woven from a spider web. Victoria is such a bitch, you think briefly.

You take a second to look around the rest of the bus, and by the rest of the buss you mean the back seat. Jegus fuck ass, get with the program. On the last seat that fucking hipster is brooding with those stupid headphones that wrap around the back of your head. Next to him Fiona sits with a designer ear bud in one ear. Right next to her Jade shares the other, her own sparkly green ones sitting unused in her lap. They're talking animatedly about whatever they're listening to, completely ignoring fucking Eric in the corner.

Another rap on the head brings you back to reality and you give her the middle finger and a very vehement 'fuck you'. From across the aisle Dave makes a sly comment which sends the blood rushing to your face. In return you tell him that the multicolored SBaHJ headphones he has hanging around his neck are ugly as shit. With a huff you spin around and plop back in your seat. Next to you Gannon smiles and pats you on the shoulder in a way that's supposed to calm you down. His black and purple polka-dot headphones are firmly sitting in the middle of his untamable mass of black hair. On top of the fact that the heavy rap blaring in his ears means he hadn't heard a thing, he looks to be stoned out of his mind which means that he has no mother fucking idea what is happening.

In the seat in front of you the very dopey John pops up from behind his seat and says hello. He pulls his fucking cloud headphones out of his ears and greats you pleasantly. You kindly remind him that those headphones make him look like a fagat. The instant the words leave you mouth, Rose and Kalyn spring from the seat in front of John. Kalyn gives you a firm reprimanding for using such derogatory terms, and Rose gives you a tongue lashing for calling John a homosexual in an attempt to insult him. John gives you a hard look, and tells you to stop calling him that because girls will stop taking an interest in him romantically speaking. At these words, Rose asks who he might wish to take an interest in him, and he lights up bright red sitting back down in his seat and pretending he can't hear Rose over the sound of his headphones, all they while avoiding her eyes. Rose sticks her lavender skull headphones back in her ears and sits back down in her seat. Kalyn gives you ones last stern look and puts in her emerald green headphones in, sinking back into his buss seat.

The bus jerks to a stop and two kids get on. Aria already has her old, beat up, shitty rust colored headphones firmly plugged into her ears and takes the first empty seat in front of Rose and Kalyn. Travis is then lifted onto the buss on that stupid elevator thing and attaches the wheel chair to its place in the empty space in front of Nina's seat. When he realized everyone's staring at him he becomes nervous and drops his back pack on the ground. His fidspawn headphones roll out onto the floor just out of reach. Victoria laughs loudly as Kalyn and Aria help him gather his other spilled objects.

The bus lurches forward and everyone goes back to what they were doing before. Without much more thought, you pull your gray standard issue headphones out of your bad and blast Teenagers.

Right so first thing I would like to say is, yes they all ride the short buss. The second thing is that yes, Karkat listens to My Chemical Romance.


End file.
